100 One-shots
by Animaneya
Summary: Just some one-shots and drabbles about some of my fanfictions, OCs, and some of the cats from the books. Will be some spoilers for my fanfictions. Will probably be either really sad or really sweet or both. You've been warned.


**So I've been wanting to do a one-shot book for a while, but I just never got around to it. Most of the characters will be OCs, but I might use some of the cats from the books. I will also take some requests for couples or deaths or anything. This first story is about my OC Silvertear from my fanfiction, The Dusk's Tears. We get to see her death from her point of view.**

Pain raked through my body, leaving me weak. I gasped and glanced around for my mate. Snowyowl was laying next to me, his blue eyes staring down at me. Another tremor of pain shook my body. It was stronger than the last and caused me to wail.

"I can't do it Snowyowl," I panted. My body felt like it was on fire, there was no way I could last through the whole kitting.

"Yes you can Silvertear," he said. I could see the worry in his blue eyes. He was scared for me. I knew that if he could he would switch places with me. All my thoughts were erased as pain exploded through my body. It was worse than any wound I had received it battle. It burned like the hottest fire and was as cold as the coldest snow.

There was a soft thud as a kit landed behind me. I longed to turn and look at it, but I couldn't find the strength. Snowyowl kicked into action and cleaned the kit until it squealed.

"Is it ok?" I asked. Snowyowl looked up to answer, but another tremor raked my body before he could respond. It wasn't as bad as the first, but it left me trembling.

"Keep going Silvertear. You're doing great," Snowyowl encouraged as he cleaned the second kit. Just then my sister padded out of the trees.

"Silvertear," she gasped. Rushing forward she dropped some herbs in front of my face. "Eat these," she instructed. I gathered my strength and just managed to lift my head and lick up the herbs. I was too tired to notice the bitter taste. Duskfeather put her paws on my stomach as I ate the herbs. "There's two more," she sighed. I let out a groan. It turned into a scream as more pain shot through my body.

Snowyowl crouched by my head. He glared up at Duskfeather. "Do something," he growled. Duskfeather looked around then ran into the woods.

"I'm getting more herbs," she called over her shoulder. I wanted to call out to her to stay. There was nothing herbs could do for me. I wanted her to be with me in these last moments. I had only just discovered we were both stolen from Moonclan. I needed the comfort only a sister could give.

"Duskfeather will be back soon and then everything will be fine," Snowyowl soothed. He liked my head comfortingly and I was glad he was here. More pin rippled through my body and I clenched my jaws shut to keep from wailing. My body ached everywhere and I barely had the strength to keep my eyes open.

Snowyowl moved behind me again and I knew I had had another kit. "One more to go," he mewed. Placing the kit with the others he returned to my side and like my cheek. "You can do it Silvertear," he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath and gave a final heave as another tremor shook me. It was worse than anything I had ever felt before. Every hair on my pelt blazed with pain and I shrieked out as my body gave a violent shake. After that I lay still, heaving as Snowyowl cared for the final kit.

"Well done Silvertear," he purred as he nestled the kits in the curve of my stomach. "We have three lovely daughters and one handsome tom."

Summoning the last of my strength I raised my head and turned to look at them. There were two fluffy she-cats that resembled their father. The tom was a dark grey and the last looked just like me.

"They're beautiful," I smiled. Tiredness overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes, succumbing to the ache of my body.

"What's wrong Silvertear?" Snowyowl asked. The worry was evident in his voice and I forced myself to open my eyes and smile for him.

"Nothing," I sighed. I looked back down at my kits. "Can we name this one Moonkit?" I asked about the fluffy white she-cat. I wanted to have a reminder that my parents were from Moonclan. Snowyowl nodded. I turned to the other white one. "And this one Featherkit, for Duskfeather?" My sister deserved to be recognized. I know that I she had kits she would name one after me.

"Sure," Snowyowl purred. "Can this be Clawkit, for Shardclaw?" he flicked his ear at the grey tom. I nodded. I could see the resemblance in my tiny son and the old Frostclan deputy. Snowyowl studied the last kit. While he wasn't looking I laid my head down and closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest.

As soon as they were closed I became aware to every pain in my body. It felt horrible, but oddly I didn't mind. I felt good, like I had done some great deed and the pain didn't matter. The more I realized this the better I felt and soon the pain began to fade until I couldn't feel it anymore. I heard a voice call out my name and assumed it was Snowyowl.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes. To my surprise it wasn't Snowyowl's fluffy white pelt and deep blue eyes standing over me. I was in a sparkling forest with stars glimmering on every tree. Standing above me was a silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. I knew who she was immediately.

"Mother," I jumped up and pressed my muzzle into her soft fur. She purred and wrapped her tail around me.

"It's good to see you Silvertear," she purred.

"Where am I? Is this Starclan?" I asked, stepping away from her and looking around. Sunwing nodded. "Then, am I…dead?" Once again Sunwing nodded. I stumbled back.

"What about Snowyowl? And my kits? They need me," I exclaimed. Sunwing's amber eyes were filled with sadness.

"Foamfur will care for your kits. She still has milk to give. As for Snowyowl," she sighed. "It will take him sometime to get over your death. In fact he will never truly get over it, but he will learn to go on," Sunwing explained. I nodded, my heart numb with grief. Even though I was the one who had died, I felt like it was the other way around. Sunwing laid her tail over my shoulder.

"Come meet your father," she began to lead me into the forest. I followed her with my tail dragging the ground.

I blinked out of my thoughts. It had been moons upon moons since my death and the clan had recovered. Tundrastar was the leader now and my own Snowyowl was his loyal deputy. Our kits had grown into fine warriors. All except Featherfrost who chose the way of a medicine cat. I know Duskfeather enjoys having her around.

Now Moonbreeze and Silentstream have kits of their own. I'm so proud of them both. I only wish I could have been there to help them grow up into the wonderful cats they are today.


End file.
